Cthulhu (Cthulhu Saves the World)
Summary Once a great old one bent on the destruction of the world, Cthulhu's powers were sealed away by a mysterious magician shortly after he reawakened on Earth. Awash on the shores of the beach nearby, Cthulhu overheard The Narrator explaining to the player that the only way that the curse could be truly lifted, and his power regained, was if Cthulhu became a true hero. And so began his quest... Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 5-A | At least Low 1-C Name: Cthulhu Origin: Cthulhu Saves the World Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Great Old One, Destroyer of Worlds, True Hero, Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Warrior, Fourth Wall Awareness, Can survive underwater/in a vacuum, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Fire, Lightning, Darkness, Void, Disease, Curse, and Mind Manipulation, Can afflict his foes with insanity capable of piercing mental resistances and effecting even inanimate/mindless entities, Empowerment when fighting against or in the presence of insane beings, Passively accrues "Combo" over time/as he hits opponents that can be expended to dramatically increase the potency of "Combo Finisher" moves, Summoning, Limited Healing, Can occasionally instantly kill insane targets, Can absorb life force from beings he strikes via Drain Strike, Can bypass durability via Pierce, the Flame Sword, or the Laser Sword, Can passively inflict Insanity to everything nearby via the Curse Sword, Resistance to Mind and Soul Manipulation, Resurrection and Healing via Potions, Teleportation, Plot Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2) | Same as before, plus Flight, Limited Size Manipulation (Can attain Large Size (Type 2 or 5)), Enhanced Plot Manipulation, Acausality, Resistance to Plot Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, and Sealing, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3) | Same as before, plus Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Large Size (Type 10) Attack Potency: Island level (Even in his depowered state, he is at least equal to characters capable of sinking R'yleh onto him) | Dwarf Star level (Defeated a self-creating black hole) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Defeated Azathoth, who otherwise would've collapsed reality in every single world; the Cthulhu Mythos that Cthulhu Saves the World is directly based on contains an infinite number of universes within each multiverse. Furthermore, Azathoth resided within "Many Angled Space", which was a term referring to higher dimensional space in the source mythos. Negated the Narrator's control over existence. The Narrator viewed everything within the game as fiction he could change with a single phrase, and was the one who added Azathoth as the final boss.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually drifted to Earth at Mach ~6227.6; would likely retain this level of speed even while depowered), possibly far higher (Traveled from far off space to reach Earth) | Relativistic+, possibly far higher (Would be able to attain these speeds by virtue of his sheer potential size) | At least Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown, Possibly Class 25 (Seemingly overpowers monsters of this size) | At least Class 25, likely higher. Up to Class Z with Size Manipulation (Would be able to lift this much by sheer size alone; can seemingly withstand the gravitational pull of an adjacent miniature black hole) | At least Immeasurable Striking Strength: Island Class | Dwarf Star Class | At least Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Island level (Withstood the fall of R'yleh) | Dwarf Star level (Can survive multiple hits from enemies such as the Black Hole and Golthulhu) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very High. Can fight on through all manner of grievous injuries. Range: Extended melee range with Sword and melee skills, varies from dozens of meters to likely dozens of kilometers with magic | Extended melee range with Sword and melee skills, Interplanetary with powers | Multiversal Standard Equipment: A variety of swords and tunics, as well as several potions. | As before, plus Cthulhu's Sword and Cthulhu's Tunic, and several more potions. | As before. Intelligence: At least Above Average. Possesses lots of knowledge about the world, and seems able to deduce answers to his problems as needed. | Possibly Nigh-Omniscient, via his access to the knowledge of the Narrator, otherwise as before. | As before. Weaknesses: Unite techniques require the assistance of an ally to perform. Has a somewhat limited pool of MP with which to use techniques and magic. Can be somewhat overconfident. Some enemies become substantially more dangerous if afflicted with insanity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Insane Blow:' Strikes an enemy repeatedly, inflicting Insanity. *'Deathblow:' Targets one enemy for immense damage. A Combo finisher. *'Insane Strength:' Gains +10% physical power per insane enemy present. *'Insane Magic:' Gains +10% magical power per insane enemy present. *'Fireball:' Targets either a single enemy, a group of enemies, or all enemies, dealing fire damage. *'Flame Strike:' Deals physical/fire damage to a single foe. *'Nightfall:' Afflicts all enemies with insanity. *'Curse:' Afflicts insanity upon one enemy, and halves its defenses. *'Tentacles:' Summons a cluster of tentacles that either attack randomly at foes, at a group of foes, or all foes, dealing physical damage. *'Lightning:' Blasts opponents with a barrage of lightning that inflicts multiple hits, each at a random enemy. *'Unstoppable:' Heals himself. Resets the Combo counter. Minimal MP cost. *'Dark Blast:' Blasts a single target with dark energies. May also deal immense damage as a combo finisher, or inflict insanity. *'Dark Strike:' Deals physical/dark damage to a single foe. *'Drain Strike:' Deals physical damage to a single foe, siphoning away their HP to restore Cthulhu's. *'Pierce:' A physical attack that bypasses all defenses. *'Plague:' Ravages a single group of enemies with a plague, dealing light damage and inflicting Poison. *'Hit Up:' Each normal attack is accompanied by a second hit. *'MP Victory:' Regains more MP after a victory. *'Void:' Attacks with a great void, dealing dark damage to all enemies. Significant MP cost. *'Taunt:' More likely than normal to be targeted by foes. *'Berserk:' Savagely assails foes, dealing several hits of physical damage targeting random foes. *'Focus:' Doubles spell power on the next turn only. Minimal MP cost. *'Insane Death:' Insane enemies in his presence will occasionally spontaneously die. *'H.P. Bane:' Deals +50% damage to Lovecraftian-mythos monsters. *'Brawn Assault:' Unites the whole party to assail a single target for incredible physical damage. A Combo finisher. Costs significant MP. *'Mystic Assault:' Unites the whole party to assail a single target for incredible magical damage. A Combo finisher. Costs significant MP. Unite Techniques are special techniques that acquire the assistance of a party member to perform. Some Cthulhu knows include: *'Call Kraken (with Umi):' Summons a kraken to attack all enemies every turn. *'Fearless Charge (with Sharpe):' Deals incredible physical damage to a single target, while also reducing both Cthulhu and Sharpe to 1 HP. A combo finisher. *'Dark Spiral (with October):' Blasts all enemies, dealing dark damage and inflicting insanity. *'Tentacles! (with Paws):' Both Cthulhu and Paws gain one additional attack with each basic attack made. *'Yin and Yang (with Dacre):' Both Cthulhu and Dacre gain +50% damage dealt with Holy/Dark attacks. *'Rampage (with Ember):' Deals high physical damage to several random targets. Key: De-Powered/Early Game | Late Game | End of Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Warriors Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Disease Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Cthulhu Saves the World Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1